1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to a suction device, and more particularly, to a suction device that removes clots from a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suction devices may be used for medical purposes to remove fluids from an area that needs to be examined by a physician or surgeon or to remove clots and other obstructions from an artery, organ, or other cavity. However, when a conventional suction device sucks a solid object, such as a clot or a hard cluster of cells or other material, the suction device may no longer function to clear the area that needs to be examined. The clot may block the suction inlet, and a physician must remove the suction device from the area to be examined to clean the suction device.
To prevent clogging the inlet, suction devices may utilize an inner tube or cannula positioned within an outer tube to perform suction where the inlet of the inner tube is flush or co-planar with the inlet of the outer tube. The inner tube and outer tubes may include multiple holes near the inlets so that even if the inlet of the outer tube is blocked by a clot, the holes may continue to generate suction to remove fluids.
However, even though providing holes around the inlets allows the suction device to continue operating, it also reduces the suction of the device, thereby making the device less effective.